bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Forever Forgers
About Forever Forgers' '''is was one of the largest, popular, and well-run Custom Content Communites on Bungie.net with many active members who make outstanding custom content. As of today it is officially shut-down with no plans to re-open. History Forever Forgers' '''was founded on May 8th, 2009 but the group was not officially open to the public until June 17th, 2009. The group rapidly gained new members, and within a month it had amassed over 150 members. During the summer, the group sky rocketed in activity and member count, by the end of the summer the group had about 400 members. With the release of Halo 3: ODST, the member count dramatically increased and activity went up due to the surge of new content. Forever Forgersbecame more and more successful as a group. By News Years Day, 2010, the group had more then 650 members. On March 22nd, 2010, JPeloquin218, the Group Leader, received a message from urk with an application for Halo 3 Bungie Favorites. With this opportunity now realized for the group, it attracted hundreds of new members, increasing the popularity and notoriety of the group dramatically. During late March, a retired Staff member named AgentPaperCraft started up a recruiting event to help get the group to its 1,000 member milestone before Forever Forgers1st Birthday on May 8th. Agent was constantly recruiting and got many members involved. About 2 weeks before the group's birthday, the goal was reached and the group had acheived a very difficult long term goal, one that had been aspired to since the start of the group. In late Janurary of 2010, thr group hit many high things that overall improved the group. It finally hit 1,500 Members, halfway to 2,000, the goal to hit before the groups second birthday. Also, Forever Forgers became a Support group for Community Cartographers meaning Members could submit their map(s) into a thread on the forusm to be playetested like crazy and the if it makes the cut, sent to a Community Cartographer Rep to show the rest of CC and has a chance of being part of Matchmaking. On May 8, 2012 the Forever Forgers closed its doors to the public and officially shut down. Member privlages were shutoff and the group sat in silence with more than 1700 members. On May 7th, 2012 Sworn Shadow posted an announcement saying: "I've heard and seen different threads/posts ask where are we going now? And the answer to that is nowhere at this point in time. Forever Forgers won't be making any moves/transitions to another website/group until further notice. Please don't make any threads saying to move here/there those will be deleted. I've been thinking and if there are decisions made to move to another website/group then there will be a news article published on the home. Please remain in Forever Forgers to hear or be noticed about such announcements; if not then we appreciate what you did here and wish you a bright future in whatever you choose to do. See you starside." In early 2013 when Bungie.net was revamped, the member privelages for the group were reset and members were once again allowed to post. Some members participated in a little small talk about meeting again and the likliness of the group leaders still being around. Sworn Shadow posted: "Just checked back in for no apparent reason and the update opened up the group; and you guys are still around. I'm not sure how I like this being open. If there's an actual chance for a comeback I'll leave it open, but if not I'm probably gonna close it back down. good to see you guys around tho :)" As of now there's not much going on. The group is still open and members can still post but there's not much activity, as there is not much going on in Bungie.net as a whole, however I think we all hope things will pick up eventually. MAYHEMjbc - out edited by MAYHEMjbc 7-22-13 Staff These are the people that are currently on Forever Forger's Staff as of October 12, 2011: *JPeloquin218 - Group Leader *ElementWrath - Group Leader *Mr Wunderbar - Group Leader *ULikeThatDontYa - Forum Moderator *xNoBlex Ramen - Forum Moderator *thecakemustdie - Forum Moderator *MAYHEMjbc - News Reporter All staff and member ranks were deleted with the Bungie.net update in 2013. The only confirmed group leader is Sworn Shadow, the founder of the group. Category:Chapters